


Dilly Dalliance

by Cheryl_Lyn_Bentley



Series: Passion vs. Coincidence [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Attaches A Gun To My Small Ship, Established Relationship, M/M, Morning Sex, No Regrets We Die Like Men, fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:45:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9519233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheryl_Lyn_Bentley/pseuds/Cheryl_Lyn_Bentley
Summary: It wasn’t every day that he’d wake up being crushed underneath Cor the Immortal’s sleeping body.





	

 

Loqi slowly woke up with sunlight beaming through the apartment window, the sound of snoring that weren’t his, a solid weight on top of him, his ass hurting and arms wrapped tight around his body. He groaned into the pillow pressing against his face, trying to steady the haze of last night’s chain of events.

"Gah... Can’t feel my arm." He hissed as he stretched out the arm he had bent underneath him. It wasn’t every day that he’d wake up being crushed underneath Cor the Immortal’s sleeping body.

Loqi couldn’t stop wondering how on Eos he had ended up like this. He and the Lucian marshal have a long ongoing liaison behind their countries’ backs, using the excuse of clearing the daemons from Duscae to prevent any more casualties from their respective sides. So in the cover of night, where no sane person would dare venture outside, they would meet and slay daemons together. 

But in the run through of their affair, Loqi couldn’t find the establishing moment where they allowed themselves to fuck each other’s brains out. Be it to relieve the stress from their jobs or to use up excess adrenaline, any excuse was fine because there was no way the enemy marshal shared the same underlying sentiment of his spite against him.

Cor shifted and one of his hands strayed down to his middle. Loqi flushed as the memory of last night made the ache in his bones throb as if on cue. His thoughts replayed around the gentle way the man had teased him open that night, rough and calloused fingers stretching him slowly and his thick, heated voice murmuring praises and encouragement in his skin. Loqi bit his lip to stop himself from groaning out loud but couldn't stop his cheeks from burning hot. The memories didn't stop, his blood went south and felt his head reel.

In ways he was too embarrassed to admit even in his thoughts, Cor was passionate and savage in the battlefield as he was in bed. Following the tender way he had opened him up, he had taken him so roughly that every sort of sensation and stimuli fogged his head and left every other thought to mush. Cor pounded savagely into him until his body was littered with hand-shaped bruises, mind overwhelmed, and throat hoarse from his incoherent babbling and moaning the Immortal’s name over and over.

He remembered passing out after an overwhelming orgasm from a round he was embarrassed to admit they’ve done and have kept count.

Loqi struggled against the comfort of Cor’s arms and his stirring arousal. At the back of his mind, maybe Cor was looking for the perfect moment to finally kill him and admittedly, this was it: not pulling out through the afterglow and after sex so he could trap him until morning. Though Loqi doubted Cor would use such an underhanded tactic just to get rid of him.

Normally, one of them would wake up with the other gone from the bed because in the morning, they are sworn enemies to the crown and the empire and nothing more. They’ve maintained an unspoken rule that killing each other during sex was out of the question and one of them should be gone before the sun rises.

Yet neither of them had moved ever since...

"You're not going anywhere."

Loqi tensed at the warm breath tickling his ear and the fuzz of Cor’s beard scratching his skin. The mild threat was anything but an innocent desire to remain in bed. "You're not even asleep." He stated, trying to budge the body off of him but Cor only squeezed him tighter. "Get off. And pull the fuck out. My ass hurts."

"You passed out before I could even finish." Cor nuzzled against his neck and Loqi could feel his lower lip tugging down in a frown. "That's cruel of you."

"Don't be unreasonable. It's morning and..."

Remembering too late that the man was still inside of him, he was unable to prepare himself from Cor languidly thrusting into him and pressing into his prostate like a threat. Loqi choked down a moan, his protests getting interrupted in every roll of the marshal’s hips. "Ah! D-don't you da-!"

Another sharp thrust dragged an undignified yelp from his throat as Cor nailed his prostate spot-on. The man rolled his hips again and the shy brush against his spot in every shallow thrust chipped away at Loqi's restraint from pushing back against him. Cor was determined to ignore him and grabbed him up by his hips. "Please...!" Loqi whimpered as Cor pressed a kiss on his nape and trailed soft, little kisses down his neck. "What's wrong with you? Why are you so horny all of a sudden?" 

Cor kept rolling his hips lazily against him, his thrusts relentless and maddening, teasing against his spot like an invitation he couldn't resist. "I just need you for a while longer." He growled, his voice having a desperate tone in it. "Just a little longer..."

"Why?! Just get-!"

Like an answer he couldn’t voice, Cor bit into his shoulder without warning and Loqi screamed, forced into falling to the edge and squeezing around Cor like a vice. The marshal's teeth dug into him deeper as he finally found the orgasm denied to him from last night. Loqi quivered at the heat flooding him inside and the relief that the marshal finally got what he wanted.

Except Cor thought otherwise and continued to fuck him, pleasure, pain and impending over-stimulation mixing together, making his skin buzz in ecstasy. Loqi gritted his teeth and tried to maintain the threat in his tone, refusing to agree with his proposition no matter how much he wanted to. "I-I’m gonna kill you! I swear by the Six, I'll...!"

His threat ended in a gasp when Cor’s teeth let go of him. The sting almost distracted him from the marshal's hand sliding down his stomach and grasping at his dripping erection. "I know." Cor mumbled against his skin, kissing the bite and slicking up his dick. "I know."

He felt the young man in his arms buck against him, casting an equally needy glance over his shoulder and moaning in surrender.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing until 6AM.
> 
> UPDATE: Editted @ 6AM


End file.
